indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Астральное тело
Астральное (3-е) тело соответствует 3-й чакре (Манипура) и управляется непосредственно ею. Те, кто отрицают внутреннюю силу, потакают слабости, жалости к себе, порочности и безволию, о ком можно сказать, что он — бесхребетный, прогибистый, не имеет своего мнения, бесхарактерный и безответственный, в целом слабый, как личность — такие люди имеют слаборазвитое Астральное тело. В худшем варианте, оно может быть разорвано и висеть на человеке как старое тряпьё. Такой человек не способен постоять за себя психологически и энергетически. =Основные из возможностей Астрального тела:= 1. Системы энергетической защиты, которые встроены в само астральное тело. Много видов защиты, включая боевую — вращающимися шипами или ножами наружу. 2. Хранение астрального оружия в астральном теле: метательные, режущие, др. В основном направлены на наказание злых, виновных, на повреждение их тонких тел, чакр и т.д. 3. В целом, Астральное тело, его мощная энергия — даёт человеку силу, уверенность, возможность влиять на других, путешествовать в Тонком мире и др. 4. В Астральном теле, также находятся фантомы человека (в уменьшенном виде) — для обучение, работы в Тонком мире и ведения боевых действий. =Манипура — третья чакра подсознания = Часто говорят — «Манипура — чакра Силы!» — и это правда. Манипура очень важная для развития человека, расположенная на уровне живота, на линии позвоночника. Тренировка Астрального тела — происходит во время словесных и эмоциональных поединков, когда приходится отстаивать мнение, убеждать, влиять, проявлять силу. Конечно же медитация очень широко применяется для развития, усиления, восстановления Астрального тела также. Манипура — это чакра духовной и энергетической силы, это ещё и чакра ответственности, духовного развития, самооценки, дисциплины, бесстрашия, умеренности, управления подсознанием и др. По сути, Манипура — это чакра духовного ученичества, все её стремления, принципы и способности — это качества Воина Света и Духовного Ученика. Манипура даёт человеку целительские способности (ясновидение, яснослышание и др.). =Стремление чакры Манипура:= 1. К духовному (чистота, сила, совершенство) и энергетическому (раскрытие способностей, влияние на себя и других) развитию. Реализуется стремление к развитию через духовное ученичество — поиск духовной системы, Учителя, и следование за ним. Ученик рассматривает развитие, как качественные изменения: формирование и усиление своих достоинств, очищение от проблем (от негатива), последовательное достижение счастья, силы, успеха. Развитие — это путь к реализации своего высшего предназначения и условие достижения любых значимых целей жизни. 2. Получение максимально возможной Силы — через накопление энергии, раскрытие соответствующих способностей (с помощью техник) и реализацию особых принципов (дисциплина, умеренность и бесстрашие). =Принципы Манипуры= 1. Ответственность — за себя и свою судьбу: думать, видеть возможности, выбирать лучшее, ставить цели и достигать их изменяя себя (формируя в себе всё необходимое для их достижения, и устраняя всё, что мешает). 2. Динамичная Самооценка — уважение к себе, достоинство, неуязвимость. Предполагает постоянную работу со своими недостатками (с верой в себя) и с достоинствами (без гордыни). 3. Открытость к познанию — уметь находить и правильно использовать Знания, превращать их в достойные результаты. 4. Дисциплина — внутренняя сила, которая позволяет чётко воплощать в жизнь намеченные планы, благодаря управлению собой, своевременности и терпению. 5. Умеренность — видеть целое (ничего не игнорировать) и знать меру (избегать крайностей). 6. Бесстрашие — устранение страхов и раскрытие максимальной внутренней силы. Способности Манипуры — подчинять свои желания своим целям (намеченным планам), формировать необходимые привычки (устранять вредные), управлять эмоциями, мыслями, всеми внешними проявлениями и др. =Вики = thumb|200px|right|''Герон ван Валкенбург — Астральный сон'' Астральное тело — понятие в оккультизме, эзотерике и практике осознанных сновидений, обозначающее тонкое тело, которое иногда определяется как промежуточное между разумной душой и физическим телом.Arthur A.Powell, The Astral Body and other Astral Phenomena, The Theosophical Publishing House, London, England; Wheaton,Ill, U.S.A.; Adyar, Chennai, India, 1927, reprinted in 1954 and 1965, page 7, online June 2008 at http://www.theosophical.ca/AstralBodyByPowell-A.htm Понятие и связано с астральным планом, миром планетарных сфер. В девятнадцатом веке термин стал использоваться теософами и нео-розенкрейцерами. Идея астрального тела уходит корнями в представления религиозных доктрин мира о загробной жизни,Suki Miller, After Death: How People around the World Map the Journey after Death (1995). в которой путешествие души или «вознесение» описывается в таких терминах, как «экстатический.., мистический или внетелесный опыт, в котором духовный путешественник покидает физическое тело и путешествует в тонком теле (или теле снов или астральном теле) в „высших“ сферах».Dr. Roger J. Woolger, Beyond Death: Transition and the Afterlife, accessed online June 2008 at the website of the Royal College of Psychiatrists, http://www.rcpsych.ac.uk/PDF/RWoolgerTransition.pdf. Иногда говорят, что астральное тело визуально воспринимается как разноцветная аура.C.W. Leadbeater, Man, Visible and Invisible; Barbara Brennan, Hands of Light; Dora Van Gelder Kunz, The Personal Aura; Barbara Y. Martin, Change Your Aura, Change Your Life. Этот термин широко используют при описании опытов вне тела или астральной проекции, например, в книге Хиуорда Каррингтона и Сильвана Малдуна «Проекция астрального тела». Также термин в этом значении использовался Еленой Блаватской. Другие авторы называют такие опыты «эфирными», а к «астральным» переживаниям относят символические сны, архетипы, воспоминания, духовные сущности и видения. См. также * Тонкие тела * Астральный план * Астральная проекция * Ментальный план * Эфирное тело * Осознанные сновидения * Пояснительный список мифологии Древнего Египта (Штейнер) Примечания Литература * Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Эзотерика Категория:Нью-эйдж